More Than Loyalty
by Silver Dragon 475
Summary: Alex Rider isn't MI6's secret weapon. In fact, after being raised on a Scorpia training center by the most deadly assassin you could say he's the exact opposite. Unfortunately meddling seems to be MI6's specialty. How far will they go to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yassen Gregorovich watched the motionless bridge impassively from his high perch. The car holding the Scorpia executives and the kid drove up and stopped at the southern end of the bridge. Only when the MI6 car arrived and his mentor stumbled out did any emotion cross the young assassin's face, a brief flicker of worry that John would not have appreciated.

With that thought the emotion disappeared from his face and he focused on the scene below him. Knowing John there would be a quiz when they were finally both safe back at Malagosto. He was wearing handcuffs, obviously, and a thickly padded jacket, almost too thick for the chilly weather. Yassen did not expect his mentor to lie, but was undeniably relieved when everything was turning out exactly like John had said.

The two captives began crossing the bridge. There was a brief moment when they both paused in the middle and Yassen watched his mentor's mouth move, but he couldn't decipher the movements of his lips from the distance. The boy and John began walking again both their shoulders perceptibly tenser.

Yassen saw the black-haired woman's mouth move. He nearly sighed in relief. It would all be over soon. Suddenly John froze his body tensing in stress. Yassen straightened already prepared to drop down the side of the building straight to John. The brown-haired man started sprinting for the Scorpia agents who figured something had gone very wrong.

Before John was halfway there Yassen was down on the street his feet pounding against the pavement as he raced a bullet toward John. As Yassen had dropped from his perch Mrs. Jones' lips had moved again this time spelling death for the one human being in the world the young Russian loved. As it was the assassin was too late.

John Rider pitched forward a flower of blood blossoming from his chest. Somehow the bullet proof padding beneath the jacket had been manipulated to let one shot through. That one shot had been enough. Not seconds later Yassen reached him kneeling down beside the fallen man in plain sight of the armed MI6 men.

"Yassen what are you doing? Get out of here!" The command was weak and the first one the blonde man had ever ignored from the man before him. Without a word he lifted the elder man onto his shoulders leaving John to marvel, even in his last moments, at the strength in those thin arms and hands. When they had reached relative cover Yassen settled the dying man on the ground and tore at the many layers of clothing attempting to get at the wound.

"Leave it." John commanded tugging weakly at the pianist hands. Yassen ignored him struggling to rip the shirt though it was slippery with blood. John forced his voice to be louder and got a firm grasp on his ward's hand. "I said leave it Yassen." Ice blue eyes looked at him on the verge of begging him to let them continue. John's voice turned softer his hand leaving the pale wrist to clasp the thin shoulder. "There's nothing you can do to help me live."

"I hav- I have to try." Yassen winced at the crack in his voice hating that he sounded so weak. John smiled briefly and shook his head. Then, as if the movement had caused him great pain, he leaned his head back against the concrete his labored breathing growing harsher. His voice was urgent when he spoke again and his hand tightened on Yassen's shoulder.

"Listen to me." He commanded in a rasp. He cleared his throat before continuing his voice clearer now. "Helen and I decided to give guardianship of Alex…" He paused for a pain-filled second at his son's name "to you after I die. Helen knows that the world he was born into won't let him survive unless he has someone who is experienced protecting him, namely you or me. Scorpia will welcome him with open arms when he is older and it is up to you to make sure he lives that long. Teach Alex everything I taught you and try not to take him away from his mother unless _absolutely _necessary. Will you do this for me Yassen?"

Yassen sat back on his heels trying to absorb the honor and responsibility he had just been offered. To protect his mentor's own family? No greater honor in the young man's mind. Shaking his head quickly to clear it he accepted without hesitation bringing a painful smile to his mentor's face.

"Thank you. After she hears about this Helen will go to France like we planned. You will meet her there." He sucked in a sharp breath gasping as if he had entered a vacuum. "_Yassen!"_ He gasped his chest heaving wildly as air escaped him. "Yassen." He said again the name this time a murmur. Not seconds later John Rider died with the names of his wife and son on his lips.

* * *

Not two weeks later Yassen was waiting as inconspicuously as possible in the corner shadows of a huge French airport. Blue eyes, as hard as diamonds, watched the incoming planes apathetically until without warning he sprung up from his hiding place and stalked with purpose toward the arrivals door. Even as he hurried he watched the plane out of the corner of his eye. When it moved from its predetermined course toward the gate he froze his gaze hard enough to break glass.

Six men in suits approached the plane and entered it after the metal staircase descended. Yassen had a very bad feeling about this and, unfortunately, those feelings were very seldom wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw no sign of the disguised Helen Rider anywhere among the grumbling crowd that exited the jet not five minutes later.

He began to run.

Keeping to the large windows he saw when the six men exited one of them cradling a bundle he had not been carrying when he entered the plane. Still no Helen. Now Yassen was away from the window fighting his way through the mass of people entering the airport from the oddly stopped plane. The flimsy walkway that normally would have carried them directly from the plane was packed and no one seemed willing to move aside for the distressed young man. He would just have to wait his turn.

Yassen heard the explosion before anyone else. By the time the rest of the crowd felt the walkway rock in the waves of the explosion he was already on his knees the sharp sting of failure coursing through him. First John, now Helen. Yassen knew he had failed his mentor beyond any chance of redemption. Failed to save his mentor's life and, when trusted with the lives of his family, had failed to save them as well.

Then he remembered the bundle one of the suits had carried off the plane. It couldn't possibly be! Fate could not be so cruel as to place the son of his beloved teacher in the hands of MI6! Well screw Fate. John had trusted him and Yassen was going to retain what little of that trust was left. Just as the aftershocks faded he rose clambering swiftly over the bodies of panicking people. He had already wasted too much time to catch them here in France, but MI6 was far from original. They would, without a doubt, take the boy back to London.

* * *

Ian Rider's home was not hard to find despite the fact the spy had not advertised himself in the telephone directory. Scorpia was more than willing to help their youngest and, by default, best recruit destroy any plans MI6 had and rescue John Rider's son from their clutches. Yassen had actually arrived in England an hour before the MI6 did. He was good and comfortable with his hiding place when they finally arrived.

As it turned out Ian Rider was not supposed to be home and their five minutes of incessant knocking confirmed that. One of them must have possessed a key of some sort because they let themselves in. A few minutes later they returned to the front yard sans baby Alex. Yassen's eyes widened and he very nearly leapt from his hiding spot and murdered all of them right there. How dare they even think of leaving an eight-month-old child alone in a house for an undetermined amount of time!

The anger steaming from him should have been enough to melt not only the snow but the surrounding bushes as well. Thankfully, as he had not yet mastered the subtle, or not so subtle, art of shooting fire from his ears, the bushes were still intact and nothing looked amiss when the MI6 idiots finally vacated the scene of their biggest blunder yet. _Then again _Yassen snorted to himself _I could probably stand in plain sight and none of those thickheads would notice me against the snow. _He almost smiled until he realized that was something John would say and in fact had said for the longest time. Until…

Shaking himself both physically and mentally out of those thoughts Yassen made his way over the pristine white lawn regretting deeply the light footprints he left in the snow. Hopefully no one would come by. The window was surprisingly easy to open and he slid right into the dark house. His anger flared again. Not a single light was on; no tiny comfort to a young child who still needed his mother. Again Yassen had to shake himself out of falling into deep depressing guilt. He began a slow methodical search of the house hoping the agents were smart enough not to leave the boy somewhere incredibly stupid like the floor. Where he found him was not much better.

Entering the kitchen Yassen took a risk and flicked on a light. He blinked owlishly for a second in the sudden brightness and then stuck his head out the door to make sure none of the yellow light was reflected back at him in the windows. Not a flicker. The young assassin turned back around and nearly jumped right out of his skin, only years of intense training keeping him still. The idiotic agents had left the boy sitting on the kitchen counter, but that was not what had startled the normally stoic assassin. The eight-month-old was sitting straight up, which was odd within itself, and smiling happily at Yassen as if his father and just walked through the door.

A tuft of blonde hair was making its way down over the child's forehead and big brown eyes gazed up at him glinting with a familiar twinkle that ripped at Yassen's heart. As if sensing the poor mood of his companion Alex's eyebrows furrowed and his smile disappeared. Pudgy arms rose into the air imploring Yassen to pick him up so the boy could offer his comfort. Hesitantly, as if afraid he would break into a million pieces if squeezed in just the wrong way, the young man lifted his last connection to his mentor. The little boy snuggled himself into Yassen shoulder and reached one arm around to pat him on the back. Clear blue eyes surveyed the child and Alex pulled a face with the intention of making his new friend laugh.

Quite overjoyed when it worked Alex clapped his hands together briefly and slung his arms around Yassen's neck twisting one tiny hand into the loose hair there tucking his face into the side of Yassen's neck. Head still spinning from the fact that a child had made him laugh so soon after his mentor's death, Yassen began searching for anything that might give him a clue as to how to care for Alex. Short of finding an instruction manual he did manage to locate a bag of clothing for the boy and a diaper bag. The contents of both he emptied into his own rucksack.

Alex's eyes had drifted closed and fluttered open continually during the course of Yassen's search. Now the Russian smiled down at the boy shifting him more securely in his arm.

"Ложитесь спать немного 1" As if understanding the gentle command in another language Alex faded into sleep. Yassen struggled into his rucksack trying not to wake the boy. As silent as Alex had been there was no guarantee he would remain that way and a sleeping child would be much easier to handle than one awake. Yassen stepped out of the kitchen squeezing his eyes shut and flicking the light off as he went. His sight adjusted easier now and he was almost to the window when a sound made him freeze. It was the sound of a key scratching in the lock.

Not bothering with swear words at the moment Yassen ducked away from the pale light at the window into deeper shadow. It was a long moment before the door finally slammed shut and Yassen let out a breath thinking the agent had not noticed anything amiss. He was quite wrong.

"I know you're here." Rider called his voice echoing eerily through the dark house, but Yassen was not one to be easily spooked by strange noises especially when he knew the person making them was much scarier. There was a click of a gun and Rider began walking his boots making soft tapping noises on the tile. "Who are you?" Rider asked before snorting almost to himself. "Scorpia no doubt. Do you think you're going to pull Alex into your little façade of caring like you did John? That you can corrupt the son like you did the father? I think not." Yassen did not respond listening intently as Rider's voice grew weaker as he moved to the other end of the house.

Just as Yassen made to move toward the window Alex shifted on his neck waking. _Shit. _The Russian could feel his own pale face drain of color as the boy yawned. A tiny noise escaped him sounding almost like the mewl of a cat. Rider heard. He chuckled darkly as if some new thought ha suddenly reached him and it was far from comforting. "Have my nephew do you? Already? I told those idiots to wait for me." He sighed heavily as if put upon. "Too bad. It's a bit soon for Alex to see his first kill, but I won't fight Fate." Yassen stood horrified for a brief second. Did this man really plan to kill him in front of Alex?

"Sick bastard." The words had escaped him before he could do anything to stop them. Rider's footsteps, which had been growing louder by the second paused.

"You're that Russian brat John was so fond of aren't you?" He laughed loudly obviously secure in the idea that Yassen wouldn't hurt him in his distraction. "What'd he tell you? 'Don't fail me. I'm trusting you to look after Alex when I die. I love you Yassen don't let me down.' What a load of bullshit." The fact the man knew his name was rather disturbing, but then again he had probably seen the documents that made Yassen Alex's guardian. The idea John could have been playing him had not yet crossed Yassen's mind and he didn't allow it to take hold now. John had loved him, if only as a teacher loves a favorite pupil.

The light in the kitchen flicked on and Yassen shrank deeper into the shadows. Alex had thankfully not made a sound since he awoke obviously trusting the man holding him. Ian stepped out of the light the black form of a gun sitting very obviously and very comfortably in his right hand.

"Alex?" The man called his voice sugary sweet. Yassen turned, fearful, to his young charge, but the boy had turned his wide eyes to him recognizing his name. Yassen shook his head slightly hoping the young mind would understand. Somehow it seemed he had as he stuck his thumb calmly in his mouth and began to suck silently. Ian continued forward into the living room uncomfortably close to Yassen's hiding spot. "Come on Alex. Tell Uncle Ian where you are." The boy continued sucking keeping his other hand firmly latched in the hair on the back of Yassen's head.

Unfortunately the house was too small for Yassen to hide from Rider forever and the man soon had his gun aimed, point blank, at the blond head. He gave the boy a once over his eyes disbelieving.

"You really are that Russian brat. I can't believe John would teach someone so young to kill. You're barely fifteen." Yassen bit back a sigh of exasperation. He was late in his sixteenth year and Rider most likely knew that. The man was probably only estimating low in a hope to anger him into doing something stupid. It was going to take a lot more than that. Being so much younger than his partner had taught Yassen how to play the scared teenager to perfection and he used all his skill now, even shifting the boy he was supposed to be protecting into plain sight.

Rider bought it and the gun hung loose in his hand as he gestured Yassen forward. Hesitantly he obeyed forcing his blue eyes wide and worried. Ian reached out for Alex and Yassen struck. Using the weight of the boy in his arms as a counterweight to add some extra power to his kick. Rider shot backwards the gun flying from his grasp. Yassen followed through with another shot to the underside of jaw. The man sat dazed against the wall for a moment until Yassen slammed the butt of the gun down hard onto his head. Ian Rider collapsed sideways very unconscious, but also very alive.

Kicking the man in disgust with enough power to break a rib or two Yassen thundered out the front door. Once out in the falling snow he hunched over Alex both for warmth and in an effort to look a pathetic as possible so no one looking out their window into the oncoming storm would feel anything more than pity for the too young man and, they would assume, his son.

* * *

Two hours later Alex was waking up from another nap and Yassen was settling into a wide seat on one of Scorpia's many private jets. Alex smiled widely up at the stewardess who cooed over the boy for a minute finally frightened away by Yassen's impassive face. The ice over his eyes melted when she left and he turned to the boy in his lap who was intent on poking one chubby finger into Yassen's rock-hard stomach frowning when he received no reaction from the pale man. Finally he gave up huffing disappointedly. It took the affection deprived man a minute before he realized what had been the boy's goal.

Uncertain as always when it came to the few displays of affection he had received in his life Yassen gently wiggled his long fingers into Alex's side. The boy twisted away obviously annoyed Yassen had provoked a response when he couldn't. The young assassin tried again this time using his other arm to hold the twisting body in place. Alex giggled wildly his toothless mouth open in a wide grin. Yassen laughed too for the second time in a day as rare an occurrence now as it was before John's death.

Somewhere high above the plane watching the scene between his son and the boy he loved just as dearly the warm brown eyes of John Rider twinkled with a smile.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And for anyone who was reading my other stories, I'm really sorry but it will probably be a while before i update either one!**

**Flames will be used to cook smores!**

**Review :D**

**FA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eight-year-old Aleksandr Gregorovich was sitting on the grass at the edge of a large field strewn with practice dummies. The kind used for martial arts. At the moment the field was empty save him and the dummies. A black cloth was folded twice and wrapped tightly over his eyes making it impossible to see the metal pieces of varying size that covered the ground at his feet. His hands calloused, but still small with his age were expertly assembling four different types of hands guns only to disassemble them and start again.

Yassen had told him to practice with the guns until he could assemble, disassemble, and reassemble each one while staring the assassin in the face. Yassen somehow always made it particularly hard to concentrate so Aleks had stayed to practice long after the others had left. His hands did not freeze, but his head turned when he heard the sound of footsteps on the grass. There was the slightest crunch as the stiletto heel of the person's shoe broke the thin outer layer of soil.

"Hello Julia." Aleks said pleasantly throwing a smile in her direction. The head of Scorpia's most recent project knelt down beside him her minty breath wafting across his face.

"It's time to come in Alex. We wouldn't want you catching cold." Aleks barely stopped himself from frowning. She never pronounced his name right, and unlike many of the recruits and teachers she never even tried. He was not Alex Rider and, no matter how proud of his father he was it would never make him want to be related to the sick man that was Ian Rider. He was Aleksandr Gregorovich and nothing would ever change that. Anyway he couldn't listen to her, Yassen had told him to stay out here and practice until he could do it perfectly and Aleks wasn't convinced he could yet. He told Julia as much leaving out the first part. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I don't think Yassen would mind all that much and if it makes you feel any better I'll take all the blame ok? Besides I want to show you something." A young boy's curiosity could never be dimmed. Fortunately for him curiosity only killed the cat.

"Really? What is it?" Aleks thought he had seen everything on Malagosto. Julia paused for a long moment.

"Why don't you come with me and find out." Aleks shrugged to himself and stood without help, but when he reached to removed the blindfold Julia's hand stopped him.

"Leave it on Alex." Confused the boy tilted his head up toward the sound of her voice which had become strange.

"Why?" Julia didn't answer for a long second, but when she did her voice was back to its cheery, mischievous self.

"It's a surprise Alex and you wouldn't want to spoil it." Something told him to be wary of her quick change in tone, but curiosity overrode his better judgment. With Julia's hand on his shoulder to guide him he walked back into the maze of supposedly run-down buildings that made up his home. They stopped in a place that Aleks didn't know, at least not by smell, sound, and touch. Julia stopped him and pressed him gently against the wall so he wouldn't trip over anything.

"Julia what's going on? Where are we?" She didn't answer but he felt her presence kneel down in front of him and felt her long-nailed fingers undoing the knot at the back of his head. As the blindfold slid down over his nose Aleks caught a glimpse of bare stone walls around him before the cloth was slammed into his mouth so hard his head jerked backwards. The knot was retied so tightly that it cut into his cheeks and he felt the cold grasp of metal around his wrists. Julia caught his struggling body from behind and pulled him close against her the long fingers of her hands splayed across his chest.

"Now, now Alex. Be a good boy why don't you? Don't you want your surprise?" Panic was setting and Aleks shook his head hurriedly. Disappointment entered her voice as she spoke again. "But you were so excited earlier, and I _so _look forward to giving it to you." Her hands were roving caressing every part of his body paying special attention to his chest and hips. Slowly Aleks was getting his mind back from the blind panic. He knew she always carried a knife in her right pocket. Now if only he could get to it.

As his plan became concrete in his mind Julia's hands dipped below his hips. Aleks shuddered horribly, his plan momentarily forgotten, as she caressed his most private part. As he struggled harder she pulled him closer to her giving him the perfect opportunity to snatch the switch blade and something else out of her pocket. She caught the movement and stole the blade from his hands flicking it open at the same time so it nicked the back of his hand. She released him so she could smile threateningly while watching the reflection of the sun on the knife through his blood. Aleks backed against the wall fumbling with the little silver key.

"Children shouldn't play with knives." Her voice was motherly and scolding despite the fact Aleks had been playing with knives since he was five months old. "They could get hurt." The lock clicked open on one of the rings around his wrist just as she grabbed his waist pulling him down so she was laying over the shuddering child. A small whimper rewarded her as she dragged the tip of the knife down over Aleks' chest a thin line of blood appearing between the halves of his shirt. She drew another and another until the shirt was mere rags hanging off his body. Each line was shallow, nonlethal, and more painful than the last.

Finally when his chest arms and legs were littered with cuts she seemed satisfied for the moment; sitting back and watching as he bled sluggishly. Leaning down on one elbow she spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"I've always wondered what it was like to be a man. To have all the power to cause all the pain. Then I realized it didn't need to be a man to know exactly what that felt like. So I decided to… experiment on the first good-looking boy I came across." She glanced down at him still twisting the knife. "Lucky you Alex." She used the knife to slash through his belt throwing it off to the side. When she was preoccupied with the button on his pants Aleks struck out with his feet propelling her backward a bit. The knife clattered to the ground and Aleks lunged for it wrapping his small hand around the wooden handle.

They fought for control of the weapon and Aleks could feel a bruise spreading over his eye, but finally the knife in his hand hit flesh. Julia screamed, but Aleks continued stabbing downward until she moved no more. Footsteps hurried over stone coming nearer and wearily Aleks turned to face another threat. When he caught sight of familiar blond hair and blue eyes the knife slipped from limp fingers. Someone was suddenly cradling him.

"Aleks. Oh Aleks." The man didn't seem capable of saying anything else, but Aleks didn't mind. The correct pronunciation of his name and the familiar Russian accent was enough to calm the boy into sweet healing unconsciousness.

* * *

Yassen did not even glance at the unmoving body of his superior though he heard several of the recruits behind him gasp. He had eyes only for the blond boy huddled in the background. The knife was still clasped tightly in his hand blood dripping from the blade down his arm. In fact his entire body was soaked with the red liquid. Struggling to hold back his raging emotions Yassen walked stiffly forward and knelt down in front of his ward.

"Aleks?" The boy didn't respond his gaze was somewhere in the distance and his breathing was labored with stress. "Aleks!" He said again his voice louder drawing the attention of the men and women behind him. They turned and immediately released their holds on Julia Rothman, or her corpse. "Aleksandr!" Yassen commanded. Aleks looked up his eyes losing their glaze. The knife clattered on the stone.

Yassen reacted without thinking immediately scooping the boy up into his arms. "Aleks. Shh Aleks you're alright." He pulled away the gag throwing it harshly behind him hoping it landed on the bitch that did this. Yassen was tempted to turn and spit on her as well, but he kept his face emotionless. He paused before turning the corner. "Leave her." He ordered his voice icy. "She is worth nothing." The recruits obeyed without a second thought. They cared much more for the bleeding boy, not that they would show it before a teacher or even each other.

* * *

A door shut softly breaking through the fog of unconsciousness. Aleks shifted fighting against the weight that seemed to have settled itself on his eyelids. He opened them slowly to the face of Dr. Karl Steiner the head of Scorpia's medical program and resident physician.

"Well hello there Aleksandr. How are you feeling?" Aleks caught a glimpse of Yassen in the shadows behind the doctor. The elder assassin's face was blank and Aleks wondered what he had done wrong. Resisting the urge to shake his head to clear it Aleks turned his attention back to the doctor.

"I'm fine." He rasped unconvincingly. Coughing a bit he winced guiltily. "I guess I could use some water." The doctor nodded and walked out giving Yassen a brief look before leaving them alone. No one spoke and the doctor returned handing Aleks a cool glass. He waited until the boy had finished and took the glass with him as he left.

"Try not to kill each other." He muttered in the doorway. Both the room's occupants heard the statement but neither made any type of move to acknowledge it. A staring contest was taking place between master and pupil. As was usual Aleks looked away first. Guiltily he fiddled with the edge of the sheet covering him. Gathering his courage Aleks spoke.

"What did I do?" The assassin jerked in surprise the look on his face mirroring that of someone who has just begun choking on a piece of food and has just realized that the food just isn't coming out.

"What do you mean?" He demanded moving toward the bed. Aleks tried not to flinch still not knowing what Yassen was angry about. "Do you not remember what happened? What you did?" Aleks shuddered. No he remembered with perfect clarity what had happened with Julia Rothman, and he told Yassen so.

"I remember what I did. I just don't know what I did wrong. What I did to make you so upset with me." Aleks closed his eyes for a moment preparing for the dressing down that was probably about to occur. To his utter surprise Yassen was sitting on the bed beside him when he opened them again. There was something in those blue eyes that he could not place. An emotion that stood out amongst its rarely seen fellows but did not allow you to decipher it. Yassen suddenly spoke pulling his thoughts away from the complex emotion.

"Aleks, you put yourself in danger, even though it was unwitting, I feel it gives me a very firm cause to be angry with you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." The tiniest sarcastic smile crossed his face. "Short of killing whoever caused it that is." Aleks looked up hopefully, but trying, like his mentor, to maintain a steely disposition.

"So you are not angry with me?" Yassen leaned over and took the boy in his arms, an action that became more and more rare as he grew.

"No, I'm not angry at you. I am angry that you had to deal with a situation like _that_… at all. And I had hoped you would have a bit more preparation before you made your first kill." Aleks looked up at him questioningly from the circle of pale arms. He hasn't thought about his actions before reacting. She was hurting him and he had reacted just as Yassen and Scorpia had trained him to.

"Isn't that what you have been teaching me to do? I didn't mean to hurt her. I can apologize if you want me to." Apologizing was the last thing Aleks wanted to do. He never wanted to see that woman again much less be in her presence and speak civilly to her. Maybe he had over reacted, but it was so scary what she was doing. Yassen's arms tightened around him and Aleks was surprised and a little unnerved by the unusual show of emotion from his mentor. "Yassen?"

"Aleks you won't be apologizing to _Julia_," He spat at the dirty taste her name left in his mouth, "any time soon."

"Why?" Yassen took a deep breath. He had been prepared to comfort a hysterical Aleks who remembered what he had done. He had been prepared to deal with the blank impassiveness that meant he remembered and was not dealing. He had been prepared for every different scenario… except this one. Nothing had suggested that Aleks didn't know what he had done in his defense. Yassen was almost unwilling to do it. He couldn't say the words that would corrupt whatever innocence that poor boy had left after living in the training headquarters of the most ruthless criminal organization in the world. His hesitance almost showing, he began to speak.

"Aleks, _Julia _is dead. She didn't survive your… attack." Wide-eyed Aleks stared up at the man his head shaking slightly in an unconscious denial of the words. A choked sob escaped him and he slumped in the elder assassin's arms. "Shh… You are alright Aleks. Shh…" The words soothed him and soon the disturbing information was tucked away in the back of his mind and he was able to speak coherently again, immediately begging forgiveness for his reaction.

Yassen was stunned. The boy's reaction was perfectly acceptable for someone who had just experienced their first kill within the safety of Malagosto and was at least fifteen. An eight-year-old child should be curled in a corner sobbing terrified of everyone and everything. Then again this was John's son. Riders rarely did what was expected and the boy's upbringing must be taken into account. Apparently being brought up with Scorpia had its good and bad sides.

"Are you sure you are fine Aleks?" He asked ignoring the boy's apologies. Aleks nodded quickly, too quickly, and pressed a hand against his forehead. A glass of water and a little white pill appeared in front of his face.

"Thank you." Yassen nodded examining his charge for any signs of distress. There was nothing. He winced when his head, wrists, chest, practically his entire body moved, but his eyes were clear if still a little wide.

"You should get some sleep, let your body heal." Aleks pouted for a second but lay back against the pillows obediently. Yassen held back the voice that told him to act like a mother hen and made to leave. Before he had even passed the end of the bed a timid voice was calling him back.

"Yassen?" The Russian turned one eyebrow quirked. Aleks smiled slightly at his expression. "Could… could you stay? Just for a minute! Please?" Yielding without hesitation Yassen returned to his place at Aleks' side stretching his lithe body out over the covers and wrapping the small boy in his arms. When Aleks' breathing evened out Yassen carefully untangled himself and slipped out of the room. Within the three inches that made up the doorway his face changed back into its usual apathetic blankness.

* * *

** I always thought Julia Rothman was a sick twisted, demented woman. So i wrote her that way and killed her off pretty damn quick! I'm not really sure about the value of this chapter yet the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! **

**Review :D **

**FA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Quick huh! Don't get too used to it, chapter four may take me a while. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A gentle sprinkle of continuous rain coated the steaming rainforest quickly soaking its new inhabitants through to the bone. Neither complained, in fact they remained silent as the sun continued her journey across the sky. Even as night fell and they prepared a camp no word passed their lips.

They did communicate throughout the long journey. In fact the smaller of the two was forced to fight the laughter bubbling up inside several times during the day and that night he fixed a heated glare upon his mentor who merely shrugged his lips twisting upward in a smirk. Cossack was still smirking to himself when he lay with his back to his charge and let himself drift into a light sleep. The rather rude signal the boy had given him in retaliation had done nothing to douse his humor. Cub always made these trips worthwhile if only to have a little time alone with the boy.

Cub woke the next morning to the gentle pressure of his partner's hand on his shoulder. The sun was peeking through the lowest branches of the trees. Cub gave the light a pointed glare and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at Cossack displaying his displeasure at not having been allowed to take a second watch. The man was like a mother hen.

"You have passed your test for this mission. You may speak now. Cub nodded but did not speak still quite peeved. Cossack placed his hand back on the boy's shoulder once they had removed all evidence of their night. "We shall finish today then you will tell me what is bothering you." The boy nodded and they continued through the sparse undergrowth not speaking now as the distance to their target decreased.

Two hours later they heard the sound of running water and within twenty minutes came upon a wide quick-flowing river. The rapids began another fifteen miles downriver but the current here was swift and strong, something they were counting on. Cossack held out his watch so Cub could read it as he assembled the rifle from the pieces in his pack. They were ten minutes ahead of their target, exactly as they had planned.

Michael Strofman was not a nice man by any means. He thrived off the drug sales made to children and more than one multi-zero ransom had been paid to one of his many anonymous bank accounts all over the world. In his work he had also made many powerful enemies. It was one of those enemies who had approached Scorpia with a couple million dollars and the request that Strofman be shot, specifically so he would die a slow painful death, and then dumped over a waterfall.

A strangely specific request but quite an easy one when the man's idiotic location and odd habits came into play. The middle of a rainforest was hardly a safe place to live considering all the cover surrounding foliage gave to enemies. This was not what was going to kill Michael Strofman today though. Like so many other powerful and well-protected men, habit was going to take his life.

Cub lowered himself to the ground and wormed his way into the thick bushes at the water's edge. Just a few more minutes now. At exactly ten o'clock every morning the target left his home and drifted down the river in a large flat boat that looked to be made as much for speed as its owner had.

The fat man provided a large ugly target through Cub's scope as he tracked the movement of the boat until it was directly across from him in the center of the river. The soft "phut" of the silencer was easily drowned out by the natural sounds of the forest, but the loud scream from the victim was not. Blood spilled from his abdomen staining the white deck magenta. Something slammed into the side for his console and the boat sped up as he clutched at the hole in his stomach. The wheel did not respond when he finally gave up stemming the flow of life from him and clutched at the sliver helm.

Blood made his fingers slippery and as he entered the rapids the boat bounced so sharply he was forced to abandon control in favor of tightening his arms around his wide middle. Black spots danced before his eyes as blood-loss began to catch up with him. Within one last fleeting attempt at remaining awake he caught sight of what seemed to be, to his oxygen-deprived mind, the end of the world. The silver water cascading over the cliff glittered maliciously red in the late morning sun for a brief moment before all returned to normal and the falls thundered on oblivious to the corpse at their feet.

Several hours later two blonde men emerged from the jungle on a well known hiking trail. They looked exhausted, sweaty and covered in mud and leaves. Apparently the hike hadn't gone well, but when the younger of the two glared up at his companion and announced "Never Again!" he was grinning widely. Those watching smiled fondly at the supposed father-son companionship, especially as the blue-eyed man ruffled the younger one's hair. They didn't notice the proud glint in Yassen's eye that made it so Aleks had to use all of his self control not to jump for joy. Not even Aleks noticed that the arm Yassen slung around his shoulders, in order to keep up the disguise of course, was quite a bit more possessive than fatherly.

"You did incredibly well Aleks." The elder man complimented him when they were back in the hotel room. Aleks nodded in response keeping his head bent close to the bag he was packing in order to hide his smile. Yassen was proud of him, or at least thought he wasn't a complete failure. "I am very proud of you." Aleks froze at those words a warm feeling rushing through him. He was so preoccupied with the pleasant tingle it left behind that his mentor's voice in his ear made him jump.

"Surely you don't have to be that close to the back to unpack it." Aleks shuddered at the cool breath across his ear before catching his thoughts. Blushing brightly he turned away from the elder assassin.

"Don't call me _Shirley._" He grumbled resolutely keeping his head turned away until the blush faded. A brief amused chuckled broke from Yassen. He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately letting the silky strands bush over his fingers.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Yes." Aleks snapped still embarrassed, but not enough not immediately regret the hasty word. Thankfully Yassen just chuckled again.

"Too bad I expected better." Aleks rolled his eyes, the blush having faded enough for him to feel comfortable turning around.

"I won't win, why should I try?" Yassen nodded agreeing. Aleks muttered something about egotistical old men, earning himself a sharp smack on the head.

"Impertinent brat. Hurry up, we have a flight to catch to the next job." He smirked at the put-out look on Aleks' face. "_Then _we can go home." Aleks nodded happily and followed him out the door. The change in their appearances within the brief space of the doorway was disconcerting. One second there was a man and a boy who had quite obviously spent a lot of time together; the next the two looked like they barely had enough emotion to fill a coffee mug much less the hotel room as it had been a few moments ago.

They made it onto the plane easy enough. The twelve hour flight before them was a bit daunting, but Aleks could do it if necessary and Yassen could do it without a struggle. Luckily no one seemed to suspect them for Strofman's murder, so they could relax a little into the wide first-class seats.

An unidentifiable meal and a couple sappy movies later Aleks was yawning widely and almost, _almost _succeeding in covering them up. Finally Yassen got fed up and told him to sleep.

"I'll wake you if anything exciting happens." Giving him a skeptical look Aleks leaned back in his seat and within a few seconds was deep asleep.

Yassen was just finishing up an email a little while later when something thudded onto his shoulder. He tensed and turned his head tersely to the side expecting to see someone leaning towards him over Aleks. Nothing. Confused he glanced down, twisting his neck at an awkward position, only to be met with a face-full of blonde hair.

The Russian assassin breathed an annoyed sigh of relief. Jumpy was not something he was allowed to be. Careful: yes, overly cautious: maybe, jumpy: hell no! Being jumpy was one of the many things that could get you killed in this world.

Aleks shifted in his sleep his head sliding into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, fitting just a comfortably there now as it had almost fourteen years ago. Gently Yassen reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of his face marveling over how innocent Aleks looked as he slept.

For a long time the boy had kept up an apathetic façade in his presence no doubt trying to imitate his own, but even compared to the Aleks that had bantered with him in the hotel room Yassen liked this Aleks best. The one who looked like he didn't know every gun in the world, by sight and touch. The one who's hands could be calloused from football or skateboarding or any other thing teenage boys enjoyed, not from handling guns, knives, and other killing equipment daily.

Slowly, afraid of waking the teenager Yassen closed the laptop and slid it into his bag. Then hesitantly, as if afraid of rejection, he leaned his own head over the dirty-blonde one and let his eyes slip closed. He didn't notice when Aleks' eyelids fluttered upward for a minute and a small smile stretched his face.

Yassen had already woken and removed his head when Aleks woke the next time, but he could see feel the weight of the appendage against his own. The feeling was far from unpleasant.

At the rental company they were shown into a back room which led down to another garage which held at least thirty cars of… older makes. The newest ones were just a few years older than Aleks and it was one of these that caught his eye.

It certainly wasn't a muscle car, nor was it girly like the Bug and the Eclipse. From the body shape it was obviously built for speed. The thing looked like it was going a few hundred already and the engine wasn't even running.

"You like it Aleks?" Numbly he nodded still fascinated by the car. "We'll take it Yassen told the clerk who disappeared behind a counter and produced a thin key with a thick 'H' pressed into both sides.

"You two have fun now." The man called as they drove off. Yassen began explaining different parts of the car, how they worked, and what gadgets would come out of where when needed. They made it to the hotel and Aleks made to get out until Yassen's hand gently touched the back of his head.

"Yassen?"

"Listen Aleks I am going to need a lot of your help on his mission alright?" Confused Aleks turned back to his mentor. Yassen almost couldn't stand the sight of the wide brown eyes staring up at him. "Nothing, I just want to makes sure you're prepared." Long fingers caressed Aleks' locks. "Time to make you not look so much like John Rider's son." With that the man pulled him up out of the car and into the hotel.

* * *

**Awwwwwww! Yassen love Alex! Just a brief note to all of you who put me on story alert (you know who you are) Why don't you all drop me a review huh? I'll know you were here either way.**

**That sounded a little creepy.**

**Anyway... Review :D**

**FA**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ba-ack! (Isn't that creepy?) Anyway before we get started I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be no slash whatsoever in this story. There may not be any romantic relationships at all because the whole is Yassen and Alex based. Just wanted to make that clear. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Aleks sat perfectly still as Yassen worked over him. The blonde man was snipping away at his newly dyed hair. Instead of the golden-blonde color he was used to the mass atop his head was supposedly a deep almost-blue black; Yassen had also given him contacts that turned his hazel eyes a bright piercing green. Aleks had yet to see the whole effect but he had a feeling it made him look very similar to the main wizard-boy in those books by somebody Rowling. Very conspicuous.

That was the point of course. Their next assignment would take place in London and they couldn't risk MI6 catching wind of the appearance of "Alex Rider" so close to their headquarters. The idea was to make Aleks look like the opposite of himself and very noticeable. That was should any agents be watching they would not only see Aleks, but quickly pass him by.

Yassen would change his appearance as well though not quite so drastically. His hair was, of course dyed to a shade not as dark as Aleks', and he was allowed to keep his normal eye color. Aleks pouted a bit at this. He hated contacts with a passion to rival the fiery pits of Hell. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them they irritated him incessantly, and he had to force himself not to blink. Unfortunately trying to convince your brain, which says there's something in your eye that isn't supposed to be there, that the object needs to stay especially when you don't want it there yourself, is a very difficult.

"We will make contact tomorrow. This man is offering _us" _meaning him and Aleks with no relation to Scorpia whatsoever, "a very large sum of money for a very simple job. We will complete it and be gone as soon as possible." _As far away from MI6 as possible too. _"Now, where would you like to eat?"

* * *

Around midnight…

Aleks couldn't sleep. It was too cold. Just as the sheets were warm enough for his eyes to close his position became uncomfortable and he had to shift, of course then his foot, or some other uncovered appendage, would come into contact with an unheated part of the sheets. Aleks hated cold, at least at night. His mind connected something unpleasant with the absence of heat and Aleks always had a nightmare when he fell asleep cold.

_There was the house, like always, dark and forbidding in the grey light. A light snow was falling but the wind was stronger and getting stronger, a storm was on the way. Aleks crept up to the open window and slid through it silently unable to lose the chill of outside even though the house should be warm. Shadows slithered around him and he shivered though it was not from the chill. There was a light coming through the doorway up ahead he stepped up to it and peered in on a well-lit kitchen where Yassen was standing, cradling something, his back to Aleks. His breath quickened as he noticed the familiar eyes glowing in the background. They started out icy blue, faded to a cat-like yellow, and finally became demon red. Yassen didn't seem to notice them, he never did, and as his mentor left the room the eyes faded. Aleks couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief though he knew they would return. He followed Yassen back to the open window and heard the dreaded voice calling out. Aleks watched as a response was dragged out of his normally impassive mentor. The eyes returned glowing fiercely in the thick shadows. Horror consumed Aleks as a gun rose, seemingly from nowhere the cruel metal glinting evilly, and aimed for Yassen head. _

Aleks jerked up panting. An annoyed sigh erupted from him even as he shivered again. That stupid dream always managed to get inside his mind so he couldn't sleep for the rest of the damn night unless he knew Yassen was safe. _Of course Yassen's safe! He's one of the most deadly assassins in the world and you're letting a little dream worry you! What are you four? _

"Aleks?" The voice caught him by surprise and Aleks spun around to find Yassen's clear blue eyes watching him from the opposite bed. Blushing at being caught Aleks rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh no?" He ventured. Yassen chuckled briefly and rose from the bed stalking over to Aleks.

"Well, then I'm afraid I shall have to torture you as to the whereabouts of my son." Aleks scooted backward until he was pressed against the headboard, but Yassen only followed. He wrapped one arm around the youth's neck in a headlock and, smirking evilly though Aleks couldn't see, dug his fingers into the boy's thin sides.

Aleks jerked in surprise but forced his lips together. He wouldn't laugh, not this time. Yassen, in response to his unwillingness to cooperate, simply dug his fingers in harder wiggling them faster. After several long minutes Aleks couldn't stand it any longer. He let out a very undignified shriek of laughter and collapsed back on the bed panting, a wayward giggle escaping him very once in a while.

Still smiling he let his head rest back on the pillow and felt a familiar warmth behind him. Yassen wrapped his arms around him and pulled the boy back against his chest.

"Now do you want to tell me what is wrong Алекс немного?" Aleks chewed discreetly on his lip, but Yassen caught the movement. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Aleks buried his head in the pillow, ashamed of the weakness.

"I feel so childish and _stupid _when I wake up from that dream terrified _every time! _I already know what is going to happen! Why do I continue to fear it?" He felt the strong urge to break something. Yassen reached up and ran a hand through the newly darkened hair.

"Aleks, you are far from stupid. Fourteen is still considered a child, and everyone has a weakness." Aleks was drifting off. Lulled by the kind hand on his hair, and the comforting words. His voice heavy with sleep he spoke.

"Even you?" Yassen glanced down watching as his charge's eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes," He whispered "even me."

* * *

Yassen was gone when Aleks awoke to the shrill ring of a phone stretching he glanced around for the older assassin and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He mumbled fighting a yawn

"Wakey, wakey Aleksandr." The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but Aleks merely stifled another yawn and stretched.

"Morning Dad. What's up?" If Aleks didn't know he wouldn't dare do it in public, he would have sworn the assassin on the other end of the line was pouting.

"It's time for breakfast." Yassen had returned to his normal voice now. "Get up and get down here."

"Yes Sir!" He could've sworn he heard a deep growl on the other end of the phone. Half smiling, half smirking he dressed quickly and made his way down to the lobby. Yassen was waiting sitting at a table in the corner his eyes fixed on the paper. Aleks walked toward him and sat down, bending for a moment on the way as if to tie his shoe. He flicked something gold at Yassen who caught it easily his eyes not moving from their fixed position on the paper.

"I saw that one a mile away, and found the one in the hallway and on the elevator." He wasn't acknowledged. "Is that one ad really that interesting or are you that determined to pretend I don't exist Dad?" Yassen relented and graced Aleks with a wry smile as he folded the paper.

"You're dead." Aleks' eyes went wide.

"What? I found them all. I know I did!" Yassen gave the boy a very pointed look and Aleks groaned quietly and began patting down his pockets until he found the shiny coin. "Damn it." He muttered handing his failure over to Yassen who reached across the table and smacked him lightly upside the head for language.

"Being inobservant is sometimes the difference between watching as your own leg is blown off or living, whole, to see your next birthday. There are thousands of different explosives, this size and smaller, and if you are not prudent enough to check your own clothing for danger before donning it, maybe you need to go back to Malagosto for training."

Aleks winced. He knew Yassen didn't mean it, he wouldn't really send him back, but the words stung all the same. So did the mistake. A rookie on his first mock assignment wouldn't have made that mistake. Aleks had to work hard against the inclination to bang his head against the table repeatedly and only played with his food, eating only when Yassen turned his icy death glare on him. That glare _still _had the power to send shivers down his spine.

After they finished breakfast Aleks headed up to the room to brush his teeth and start packing while Yassen went to check out. Aleks opened the door, his mind still on his earlier failure, and froze. Someone had been in their room. The bathroom door, which he had left open, was firmly closed, and his suitcase, which had been at the end of the bed, was now in the middle. Fighting the instinct to immediately check it out, Aleks backed out of the room and walked to the elevators to wait for Yassen.

Through the next door that dinged open stepped the dark-haired man. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth asked the question "Why are you here?" while his eyes asked "Are you alright?" Aleks nodded and said.

"Someone has been in our room Dad, I didn't know what to do so I came out here to wait for you." Yassen placed a hand on the teen's shoulder pushing him slightly behind him. He didn't remove the restraining hand as they walked back down the hallway. Yassen slid his key into the door and the lock clicked. Taking his hand off Aleks' shoulder Yassen slid it under the back of his loose shirt to where a gun rested in the waistband of his jeans.

The door swung open and the room appeared exactly as Aleks had left it a minute ago, except for one small detail. Yassen heard a small intake of breath as Aleks tensed behind him. Fearing the worst Yassen turned and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the only person behind him was the teen who had gone white like a sheet.

"Aleks what's wrong?"

"The bathroom door was open when I left for breakfast, so seeing it closed when I came back was how I knew someone had been in here, it's open again." Yassen nodded and, replacing the gun, squeezed Aleks' shoulder tightly. When he found out who was in here with his…, he glanced back at the teen, with _John's _son, he would give them reason not to come anywhere near the boy again. Not that they would be able too.

"Come on son. It's alright I don't think there's anyone here now. Aleks nodded and followed him inside. Once assured nothing was missing they finished packing and carried the two cases out to the car. Stowing them in the boot they drove to a store near the contact point. Yassen shut off the car and leaned back looking at Aleks out of the corner of his eye.

"If I asked you stay in the car would you?" Aleks gave the Russian an are-you-crazy look and slipped out of the car letting the passenger door shut with a little more force than necessary. Yassen followed sighing. "Of course not."

As they walked toward an unnoticeable alley near the back of the store and off to one side Yassen slung one arm protectively over Aleks' shoulders. As they entered the narrow place he held the teen behind him and the gun before him. A man was standing halfway down the alley one arm slung up against the stone wall, cigarette smoke wafting up from his mouth and a black backpack hanging over one shoulder, exactly how Yassen had been told he would be over the phone. The assassin, however, did not relax one bit. Something in his gut told him to be wary.

_Something is wrong with this picture. But what? What? _Still keeping Aleks behind him Yassen reached out and tapped the man's shoulder. The extra pressure turned him around and he slid down the wall a deep knife wound marking where his heart should be.

"Ебать!" He sworn quietly. "Aleks we have to get…" He turned around and saw his worst nightmare come to life. A black gun was pressed to Aleks' temple. The familiarity of the person holding it made the horror complete. Unable to control himself he began shouting in his mother language wishing he could grind the man's smirking face into the ground.

"Вы чертовски сволочь! Как вы могли сделать это на собственный племянник? Ты кусок дерьма! Вы не заслуживают того, чтобы дышать тем же воздухом, Джон Райдер! Гораздо меньше доля его имя!" He finished by spitting at the man's feet his chest heaving with emotion. The bastard had the audacity to smirk at him while tightening his hold on Aleks.

"Hello to you too brat."

* * *

**BTW: The whole father/son thing they keep saying in this chapter is part of their cover. If i happened to explain that in the story don't sue me ok? It's very late (or early depending on how you look at it) here. **

**Translations**

**Ебать- f-word**

**Вы чертовски сволочь! Как вы могли сделать это на собственный племянник? Ты кусок дерьма! ****Вы не заслуживают того, чтобы дышать тем же воздухом, Джон Райдер! Гораздо меньше доля его имя- You f-ing bastard! How could you do this to your own nephew? You piece of shit! You don't deserve to have breathed the same air as John Rider much less share his name! (It actually is you don't deserve **_**to breathe**_** the same air, but then I remembered John was dead. I left it because it was half-past midnight and I was too lazy. ;-)**

**Review :D**

**FA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! :D I just have a quick Shout-out here to VladdieChica. I loved your review and I am willing to help with the murder any day! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Aleks saw Yassen reach out to touch the man's shoulder and felt the cold touch of a gun on his temple. A hand shot out to cover his mouth and pulled him back against another body. He struggled briefly, but the gun pressed deeper into his temple and he froze. Yassen called his name and turned away from the dead man who had been their contact.

Aleks had never, in his entire life, heard the Russian swear, but judging from the fact that Russian was second nature to him and he couldn't comprehend quite a few of the words spewing from Yassen's mouth, he figured there's a first time for everything.

When he finally finished Yassen's face slowly receded back into the cold, impassive expression Aleks knew. He immediately felt, perhaps not safer, but far more assured. Yassen did not break under stress. He never showed any emotion when threatened. The explosive spout of anger frightened Aleks far more than the gun at his temple.

"What do you want Rider?" Aleks almost laughed at the ridiculous situation. Ian Rider, his uncle, unfortunately, and last living blood relative who actually worked for MI6, was holding him hostage against a well-known Scorpia assassin and his father's best friend. Talk about your messed up family.

"Just doing my job Gregorovitch." His hand slid down from Aleks' mouth to his throat. A warning squeeze made the boy's muscles tense and Yassen, taking the hint, remained immobile and impassive as a dozen well-armed MI6 agents entered the alley form both sides.

Yassen's arms rose his gaze intent on the gun pointed at Aleks' head as if he could melt it with the ferocity of his glare alone. A few of the agents , either more stupid or more brave than most, stepped forward. His eyes did not flicker, and, as if emboldened by the lack of reaction, a few more stepped forward.

The handcuffed him and began the long search for weapons. By the time they finished an impressive array of guns and knives littered the ground and the thin man was several pounds lighter. He was marched out of the alley and maneuvered into the backseat of a waiting car.

Ian coaxed Aleks forward making for another car, then Aleks began to fight his hold. He writhed in the man's grip desperate to break free. As other man ran to help he started shouting insults in every language he knew hoping to catch them off guard. I worked for a little while, but not long enough. It took quite a few of them to finally subdue him, but ten minutes and several bruises later he was being buckled into the passenger seat of Ian Rider's car. His wrists were handcuffed behind his back, someone had found some duct-tape to bind his ankles and, a strip had been slapped across his mouth.

The car started up and Aleks stared out the window trying to keep the figure of Ian Rider out of even his peripheral vision. He saw the other car in the rearview mirror, and something flashed through his mind. During his struggle with the agents the back door of that car had been open. Fighting a groan let his head slump back against the headrest his eyes drifting closed. All those swear words… Yassen was going to kill him.

* * *

When they stopped at the backside of a rather unimpressive bank-like structure Rider bodily lifted Aleks from the car and carried him in over his shoulder. They entered crisp industrial air-conditioning, but Aleks' view continued to be that of the man's back. The world tilted as they started down a steep staircase, metal from the sound of the echoes. A door slammed open in from of them and Aleks found himself swinging through the air to land on a thin mattress above a metal cot.

One handcuff was unlocked, his arms were pulled in front of his body and they were locked again. Rider glanced at him for a moment a sadness in his eyes, then Yassen stumbled into the room and Rider's eyes grew hard again. He left without a word the lock clicking loudly behind him. Yassen walked over to the cot and sat by Aleks' ankles working at the thickly layered tape with his bound hands. Aleks reached up and pulled the gag away wincing at the sharp sting it left on his exposed skin. Yassen examined him stoically, as he tossed the tape across the room.

"As much as I appreciate a good diversion tactic, I do have to ask you, in the spirit of good parenting, where in the world did you learn those words?" Aleks shook his head quickly, too quickly.

"I don't remember." One of Yassen's pale eyebrows quirked upwards. Aleks huffed annoyed, he wished he could do that.

"Aleks, I believe that just as much as I believe that it was an accident MI6 showed up at our contact point today." Aleks grimaced.

"Oh." He didn't speak after that and Yassen soon realized he wasn't going to talk.

"I will get it out of you sooner or later. Then you, I, and your friend are going to have a little talk." Aleks winced in sympathy for what was coming both to him and his friend back on Malagosto. They sat in silence for a few minutes both trying, discreetly, to look for a way out. The door opened again before they could be successful and Ian Rider stepped in again this time accompanied by four of the men who had helped capture them in the first place. One of them had a black eye that was quickly turning purple. Aleks couldn't help but smirk at him until Yassen elbowed him surreptitiously and his face went blank.

Two of the men brandished guns and the other two stepped inside the cell. Yassen stood in front of Aleks and the men stopped glancing back at Rider for instructions. He simply pulled out his own gun and stepped up to the assassin so he could point it around his body at Aleks.

"You know as well as I do that I can shoot him several places and none of them would be fatal. You happen to be the only one here who needs him uninjured." Yassen nearly spat at the man again for implying that the only reason he would a) want Aleks with him and b) want him uninjured would be for an escape route, but Yassen did not let the anger take control this time. As much as he hated this man he not only had a reputation to uphold, but he had seen the fear in Aleks' eyes at his earlier… explosion and he never wanted to see Aleks look at him that way again.

Not entirely reassured the two agents came forward and grabbed one of his arms so tightly he was sure there would be bruises on the skin later. Ah, the wonders of having pale skin. He couldn't see Aleks, but assumed Rider had brought him along if only to ensure Yassen didn't misbehave. They headed for an elevator this time instead of the stairs and Yassen watched in the reflective door as Rider put a mockingly friendly arm around Aleks' shoulder making it impossible for the boy to leave his side.

The doors opened before Yassen could even contemplate doing something about it and they were pulled and pushed into a gray hallway lined with unimpressive gray doors. Pulling Aleks with him Rider stepped up to one of the doors and knocked gently. No answer sounded but he pressed on the handle and pushed the door in anyway.

Two straight-back chairs were sitting in front of a gray desk with a gray man behind it. A woman with dark hair cut in the shape of a bowl was standing beside him sucking on something. A peppermint Aleks realized at the smell pervaded the room. The agents forced him and Yassen in the chairs and their handcuffs were removed. Aleks remained free of any bonds, but Yassen was tied to the chair by his wrists, ankles, legs, arms, and waist. Rider stood behind him his gun still visible in his left hand. The four other agents were guarding the door. The gray man began to speak.

"Hello Alex Rider. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Aleks leaned back in his chair, making sure not to really slouch, and crossed his arms.

"That is not my name, and I can't I've been much looking forward to meeting you Mr. Blunt." Blunt nodded unsurprised that Aleks knew his name.

"A pity." He said his voice blank. "I think we could work very well together." Aleks stared at him for a moment, confused, before Yassen spoke up.

"No. I don't care what you do or say. Aleks will not work for you." Were Blunt a normal man he would have smiled cruelly at Yassen, as it was he simply turned his head to acknowledge the new speaker.

"And what, Mr. Gregorovitch, can you do about it? You really have no authority whatsoever. And along with all your other crimes, there is the fourteen years that you have held young Mr. Rider against his will after kidnapping him."

"That is not my name, and I never did anything against my will. I've stayed with Yassen because I want too, and he was named my legal guardian, I've seen the papers myself." Blunt shook his head as if saddened by how naïve Aleks was.

"Alex," Aleks growled under his breath, "those were forged documents. Does it make any sense for your mother to actually agree to leave you in the care of someone she barely knew? It makes much more sense, don't you think, that your parents would leave you to the care of your uncle." Yassen jerked angrily at the blatant lies, and sent a quick worried glance in Aleks' direction afraid he would believe the twisted man. To his relief Aleks stared calmly at Blunt his contact-green eyes hard.

"Are you finished Mr. Blunt? If there is nothing else my guardian and I would like to leave now." Aleks made to stand as if it were a meeting between two business men who respected and secretly, or not so secretly, loathed each other.

"Actually no Alex, that is not all, so if you would kindly re-take your seat we can return to business." Reluctantly Aleks sank back down in the chair. The dark-haired woman, most likely Mrs. Jones if Scorpia's records were correct, handed Blunt a manila folder. He flipped it open and laid it on the desk facing Aleks. "Do you know these men?" Aleks snorted quietly. Of course _they _would be the ones giving MI6 trouble. A few years ago Scorpia had assisted this particular ring of child smugglers in becoming invisible to pretty much everyone, for a fair price of course. Aleks, being the only real child among Scorpia's ranks, was intriguing to them, but it was soon made clear that should they ever touch Aleks there would be grave consequences. In fact the smugglers were scared enough to promise that should Aleks ever end up with them somehow they would return him to a Scorpia safehouse immediately.

"Yes, I know them. They are the heads of a rather large ring of child smugglers, and if you think you're going to get me anywhere near their headquarters to plant a tracking device, think again." Blunt didn't look as perturbed as Aleks was expecting, but it wasn't him that contradicted him.

"We are well aware of Scorpia's instructions to these men regarding you, Aleks." Mrs. Jones' voice was soft and it surprised Aleks who had almost forgotten she was there." She seemed more human than Blunt and his name fell from her lips the way it was supposed to, but Aleks knew what they were doing. Good cop, bad cop. He knew what Mrs. Jones had done and no matter how many times she pronounced his name correctly he would never forget.

"The fact also remains that you do not look exactly like yourself, Mr. Rider." Aleks' fist clenched on his knee in anger at the same time that his blood ran cold. He could see where Blunt was going with this. He had forgotten about their disguises, even the annoying contacts, after everything that had happened. Ice shot through his veins when a tiny smile crept up onto Blunt's face. It was probably the most terrifying facial expression Aleks had ever seen. "Mr. Rider, we may technically be the good guys, but please do not underestimate us." He gestured to Aleks' right. Rider had pulled Yassen' s head back and sideways. A gun was pressed to his neck.

Aleks felt his stomach roll. Not only were they threatening him with Yassen's death, but they were not going to make it painless by any means. Closing his eyes tightly Aleks took a deep calming breath and turned back to Blunt.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

* * *

**Well now we meet MI6. I like them just about as much as I do Ian and Julia Rothman. Oh, and the guy Aleks gave a black-eye to... If you can guess who he is I'll give you a spoiler for the next chapter!**

**Review :D**

**FA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back... Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Aleks stared down at the dark water below him leaning heavily on the worn stone railing of Pont Nuef. He chuckled lightly to himself. New bridge, ha, this bridge hadn't been knew since the 1600s if not before. An annoying high-pitched giggle broke through his thoughts making him wince. Everything about his new "mother" seemed to be making him wince. From her voice, to her laugh, to her plastic face; the woman spoke in a mumble because her lips had been so pumped-up and her face shrunken so small. Why MI6 would spoil their image by allowing someone like _that _to work for them he'd never know.

She wasn't a very good mother either. The only time she'd spoken with Aleks was to tell him his new name, Harry, and to remind him to either hurry up as they made their way from store to boring store, or call her mother as they left the hotel room each morning. Sighing Aleks leaned further over the railing now glaring at the underside of the thick banister.

"Harry!" His "mother" shrieked. Forcing himself not to flinch Aleks turned hoping there was a bored look on his face instead of the death glare he wanted to paste there. "Darling I'm just going to have a drink with this fine gentleman here." Aleks waved his arm in an uncaring fashion signaling that she could to whatever the bloody hell she wanted and he wouldn't give a damn.

The sun was sinking as she sauntered off and Aleks decided to wait just a while longer before heading back to the hotel while "mother" played with her new friend. Aleks hoped with all his heart (okay not really, but he did hope) that the man was drunk and not really too stupid not to see through anything that woman said or did. Leaning back over the railing Aleks had the sudden urge to throw himself into the Sein. Repressing the sudden suicidal urge Aleks listened to the bustle of people behind him and let the sounds of the city lull him into a daze.

He jerked out of his trance a while later by a hand on his shoulder. Aleks didn't bother turning. He figured it was his "mother" and was surprised he hadn't heard her screeching voice coming. Maybe the man had rejected her so she was going to be depressed and _silent _for the rest of the trip. _Please, let it be so. _The voice that spoke had him spinning around.

"Excuse me?" Aleks had to force a smile away from his face. He knew this man. Finally, he could actually get this over with.

"Yeah?" Aleks asked doing his best to sound like and annoying, spoiled teenager. The dark man merely smiled his white teeth shining in the growing twilight.

"Are you Harry Brink?" Aleks sighed heavily and leaned back against the railing.

"Yeah, what'd you want?"

"Could you and I talk somewhere a bit more private Harry?" Aleks gave the man a wary glance, determined to play his part well, and took a step backwards toward where his "mother" had gone. The man stepped with him and swung one long arm out so it was resting on the railing on Aleks' other side. Trapped within the dark circle and still seemingly poised to flee Aleks let a fear he didn't feel flit across his face.

The man's white grin widened and one hand traveled up so it was resting on Aleks' shoulder. Something cold flicked out against his neck and Aleks recognized the tiny serrated edge of a pocket knife.

"Come now, Harry, I just want to talk." Minutely Aleks nodded and though the cold metal at his throat did not disappear the man began to walk the arm around his shoulders pulling Aleks along after him. Their pace was set at a gentle nighttime stroll as they crossed the bridge and came to the busier streets. Some people nodded at them in greeting while others gave them a glance a hurriedly looked away. Confused by this strange behavior Aleks thought about what they must look like. He figured a father and son pair heading home after a long day.

Then he noticed a couple walking in the opposite direction from them. The man's arm was slung about the woman's shoulder and Aleks felt his stomach roll at the implications. He took a few deep gasping breaths trying to calm the sick feeling.

The man pulled Aleks off the main streets into a side alley his pace quickening. The hidden blade dug harshly into his skin though not enough to shed blood. The stopped in a dark alleyway far away from the streetlamps and any witnesses. A sharp push sent Aleks sprawling and he heard new footsteps pause near his head. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and forcefully lifted him from the ground.

"This is the one he wants?" The man who had originally caught him must have nodded because the man holding him whistled loudly. "Damn. You think the boss'll notice if we have a little fun with him first Kurt?" Kurt scoffed.

"Of course he will. Now leave your sick mind in the gutter where it belongs. Just help me finished this, we'll get the money, and you can get one for yourself and have all the fun you want." Aleks started to struggle against the hand holding his collar, something about their conversation was off and it was making him uneasy. Unfortunately he still had the stupid job to finish, so he was forced to let the men subdue him. A drug-soaked cloth approached his face and he renewed his struggles, a tiny, utterly false, whimper of fear escaped his mouth, but he made no other sound. No matter how convincing he wanted his cover to seem he would never, ever, be reduced to begging.

He sucked in a panicked-sounding breath as the cloth neared his face and felt the first flickers of unconsciousness cross his mind. He didn't resist as he drifted into the deep blackness of unawareness.

The first thing Aleks felt when he awoke was the rocking motion of a ship; the second thing was the rope around his wrists. Blinking around blearily he found himself lying on the dirty grey floor of what seemed to be a pilot boat. The man who's name he didn't know was standing at the helm a few feet in front of him. Aleks shifted the scrape of his jeans on the floor causing more sound that he wanted. Kurt appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and the man at the helm turned surprise.

Apparently Aleks was very resistant to whatever drug they had used on that cloth, which didn't really surprise him. Kurt was stalking toward him now, another cloth in his hand. One tanned hand closed around Aleks' neck leaving room only for him to breath. Glaring defiantly at his captor Aleks held his breath and tried to turn his head away from the cloth. The fingers at his throat squeezed and the hand tightened over his mouth and nose.

"Breathe." Kurt commanded. After another minute Aleks obeyed feigning that he was out of breath. The world spun as Aleks sank once more into unconsciousness.

This time when Aleks awoke he didn't become aware of anything for a long moment. Blearily his eyes flickered open and strange stinging, almost a burn, cutting through them. Darkness greeted him. Pitch black without even a thread of light to inform him as to whether he was simply blindfolded or if the room was truly so dark he could see nothing. He attempted to reach up with one hand to feel his face, but met resistance, something thick tugging on his right wrist. Moving his left had the same results.

Something creaked off to his left and Aleks leaned his head back and deepened his breathing, feigning sleep. Heavy footsteps came towards him and the man chuckled sinisterly, but didn't speak. Aleks heard the swish of fabric as his arm moved and cringed away from the fat fingers that trailed down his face. For a moment they were separated from his skin by the thin fabric of the blindfold and Aleks was almost glad for that restraint… almost.

"I am amazed they have not come looking for you yet." The man stated dropping his hand and moving away. "I always thought Scorpia was one to look after their own." Aleks tensed in horror. They knew who he was. How? Something in his body language must have spoken of distrust and incredulity because the man chuckled again. Aleks heard the sound of a cork popping out of place and the sharp smell of red wine reached him.

"Yes I know who you are little Aleksandr. Your disguise was simple at best and insulting at worst. Such a beautiful boy," The voice was closer now, "how could I ever forget you after seeing you standing on my boat full of confidence despite the fact that you could have easily been squished by any man who felt himself so inclined. Since that moment I have wanted you, and now I shall have you." The fat hand dragged down Aleks' side and he realized, belatedly, that his shirt was missing along with his jeans. Thankfully blankets shifted over his legs and he could still feel the fabric of his boxers between his thighs. The hand reached his hip and memories surfaced, unbidden.

"No." Aleks' voice was slightly hoarse from disuse, but his tone could not be mistaken and it caused the man to stop his movements. He stepped away from the bed and a drawer opened. Stepping back he tutted quietly.

"They can't seem to do anything right. They know for a fact that the only sound I want to hear from my _pets," _he hissed the word in Aleks' ear, "is their muffled begging." Struggling to force away his terror and disgust at what the man had just said Aleks slammed his lips tightly closed and turned his head away. Unfortunately the arms and hands he fought against were strong, and he was soon turned back to face where his captor must be, his cheeks held in an iron grip. "Now now, my pet, it this any way to treat your master?" Aleks would have spat on him hand his face not been held to hard by the stubby fingers.

The hand disappeared suddenly, but the relief was short lived as the hand came back to slap him hard on the back of the head. Gasping Aleks leaned forward instinctively attempting to get away from the pain, right into the bastard's hand. Something slammed between his lips cutting into his cheeks as it was wrapped around his head. The memories became clearer as the restraints around Aleks' wrists were unclipped and then re-locked behind his back.

Stumbling along behind his captor Aleks cursed himself and his weakness. Six years had passed he shouldn't be affected like this, but when the man tugged him forward and trailed a bloated hand down to rest on his hip Aleks had to resist the urge to scream. A door swung open in front of them and a rough push had Aleks stumbling inside. Another push knocked him down onto a pillow of some sort; Aleks made it to his knees in an attempt to rise, but a heavy hand impacted with his shoulder keeping him down.

There was a disgusting squishing sound behind him and the heavy hand on his shoulder was replaced with an unfortunately familiar clammy one that pulled him to lie down sideways with the heat of another body at his back. Thoroughly repulsed Aleks struggled away kicking his legs out and wriggling to dislodge the arm on his shoulder. Something hot and heavy landed atop his legs pinning them against the cushion. Struggling to keep horrid memories, thoughts, and what was left in his stomach at bay Aleks felt a foot worming its way beneath his captured legs. Thick arms tightened over his chest and Aleks' attempts at not puking were almost for naught when he realized he was completely trapped between the fleshy appendages.

Sultry music started and several people entered the room. Aleks was suddenly very glad for the blindfold. At least he would not be forced to watch the sick fantasies most likely playing out before him. A hand stroked down his side and Aleks' already tense body grew somehow tenser. The hand splayed out over his stomach and rubbed a brief circle there before moving back up his chest only to repeat the cycle again.

Bile threatened Aleks' throat as the man's touches traveled further and further down with each circle. He shifted drawing Aleks closer and the boy could feel something poking into his lower back. _Don't think about it, don't think about I, _he commanded himself desperately wishing it all away. The roving fingers brushed the top of his boxers, not for the first time, but they did not move. Aleks' breathing sped in horror. _No, no, no, no, no! _Slowly they pushed under the elastic and two tears, well dammed until now, escaped Aleks' eyes beneath the blindfold. Suddenly the hand pulled away and Aleks collapsed panting trying to hear over the sound of his thudding heart what had saved him.

As he calmed, Aleks heard the most amazing sound in the world under the still playing music. Abruptly it shut off and the chop-chop-chop of helicopter blades rent the silence.

* * *

**Okay, please, Please, PLEASE! Don' t hate me after this chapter. First of all, I promise that i will get the next one up either later today or tomorrow. Secondly, before any one yells at me about when I said there was going to be no slash in this story I would just like to point out that Aleks is still as straight as can be, he just happens to be helpless at the hands of a pervert, which will change I SWEAR! *cowers* Yassen will be back soon! Love ya!**

**Review! :D**

**FA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. :( ****It took a lot longer than I thought it would. I know I said it would be out the same day as the last one, but life interfered. And by life I mean school work. I HATE summer reading projects! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Aleks didn't move as the gelatinous mass behind him scrambled up. His terrified pants turned into sighs of relief. Scorpia, it had to be. MI6 wouldn't know anything until it was too late. Aleks shifted slightly hoping not to alert anyone to his escape attempt and his fingers brushed something on his back. A strange bump that was never there before…

_The Tracking Device! _How could he have forgotten? The sound of the helicopter drew closer and Aleks panicked. If he left with Scorpia MI6 would know immediately and Yassen would… _No. _Yassen would not die. Twisting his arms and fingers in ways almost inhuman Aleks managed to get a hold on the device. The weapons expert at MI6, a very fat man whose name Aleks couldn't remember, had given the tracker a rather ingenious design. It was a little brown semi-circle with what was technically super-glued on one side shaped to look like a mole when attached to skin. The miniscule battery would last just long enough he had been told.

Wincing as the adhesive pulled on his skin Aleks finally got the little bugger off his back. Just as he was celebrating his success someone grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up to his feet. The thick binds on his wrists disappeared; his hands were instead pulled in front of him and bound with coarse rope. The tracking device was resting inside one of his curled fists and Aleks resisted the urge to smirk around the gag as an idea came to him.

The fat man soon returned wrapping his arms around Aleks and pressing his considerable bulk into the boy's back.

"You just be a good boy and listen to everything we say, and maybe we can convince them to leave your Russian friend here with us."It took a moment for all the implications of that sentence to settle in Aleks' brain. His legs couldn't support him any longer and he sank to his knees on the floor. His body was heaving and he vaguely felt hands on the back of his head pulling the gag away.

What little was left in his stomach, his last meal having been hours ago, spilled itself onto the floor just beyond his knees. Even when it was empty he continued heaving. The helicopter wasn't Scorpia. They didn't know where he was, where Yassen was. MI6 was coming, with Yassen and, Aleks knew, that if the smugglers struck the right deal with the bastard's he and Yassen would probably end up staying here. He heaved again and again until he was able to push the horrid thoughts to the back over his head.

When his gasping slowed a blubbery hand grabbed his cheeks forcing his lips into an 'O' shape. A thick wad of cloth was shoved inside and a piece of duct-tape was pressed over his lips before he could spit it out. The hand that had been holding his cheeks reached up and caressed his hair.

"We can't have them thinking I'm being too nice to my pet now can we?" Aleks jerked away at both the name and the caress, but his fist caught in his hair and Aleks stumbled back into the clothed Jell-O that was the man's stomach. Still using his grip on the boy's hair the man spun Aleks around so his bound hands were trapped between the man's body and his own. Remembering his earlier plan Aleks stuck the mole to the thin strip of skin between the bottom of the man's shirt and the top of his pants.

Gentle hands undid the knot for the blindfold covering Aleks' eyes quickly with his own meaty fingers. Light seeped around the edges of the appendages and Aleks was able to adjust without blinding himself with the sudden entrance of light. Aleks wasn't surprised to find that he recognized his torturer from the day he had accompanied Yassen to procure Scorpia's payment for their help. He was the head of the smuggling ring and his lewd gaze had not wavered from Aleks throughout his entire conversation with Yassen.

The bloated face jerked up at a call from outside. He slung his arm around Aleks' shoulders a hidden knife pressing against the youth's neck just like when he had first been kidnapped. They walked out onto the deck of the ship where a group of people were waiting. Blunt and Mrs. Jones stood at the front of a group of agents. Aleks could see Yassen pale hair and skin in the center.

The lead smuggler waved a group of his men forward and they surrounded him and Aleks. The boy heard Blunt's annoying voice, but tuned out any words desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his mentor through the people separating them. He was unsuccessful, but when the soldiers surrounding Blunt and Mrs. Jones shifted Aleks noticed the tiny movement and knew what it meant. He glanced at the thugs around him. Oblivious. One of them was watching a fly buzzing off to the side. Pathetic. Good.

The head smuggler was still talking and Blunt was pretending to listen. One of the grey hands jerked rising up into his pocket. Another collective shifting and the soldier's were prepared to fire. All they had to do was raise the guns, right about… Now!

Aleks ducked feeling the line of fire across his back a one bullet came far too close for comfort. He dropped to his knees pulling his bound hands over his head and curling in on himself. The gunfire stopped and Aleks felt and heard a heavy thud as one last corpse impacted with the deck. Hands grasped his elbows and pulled him upright a knife slitting the rope between his wrists. There was a sharp ripping sound and a sudden painful stinging though the skin around his mouth. Apparently someone had removed the duct-tape.

Lifting his head Aleks looked right up into Blunt's apathetic eyes. Even pupils were a dark grey instead of black. Aleks mentally shook himself. When had he started noticing stuff like that? Maybe he had hit his head on the deck when he ducked. As if in response to that thought his forehead started throbbing in harmony to the beating of his heart. Ba-boom, throb, ba-boom, throb, ba-boom. Groaning Aleks tilted his head back down away from the piercing eyes. _I am officially suffering head trauma. Yay!_

"Thank you Alex. You've been a great help to us. Please come this way." He stalked off and Aleks followed, stumbling between the two soldiers holding him. They entered the bridge and followed Blunt onto the lower deck just above the hold. The sound of the waves slapping against the sides of the ship seemed to be amplified, but Aleks disregarded it as a figment of his throbbing head.

One of the soldiers shoved him in the small of the back and Aleks toppled into a closet slamming his head against the back wall. He sunk to the ground hearing a mangled voice and a loud click. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes letting the pressure erase some of the pain. A gentle hand encircled his wrist. He groaned and kept his eyes closed, but let the long fingers pull his hands from his face.

"Aleks, are you alright?" Yassen, thank God, but why was he asking such a stupid question?

"Just peachy Yassen." He mumbled hoping the sarcasm came through and expecting a hard smack on his poor, poor head for the remark. Yassen just put both his hands on Aleks' shoulders and repeated the question.

"No Aleks are you _alright?" _Aleks leaned his head back into the corner struggling to decipher what Yassen could possibly… oh _that_. He opened his eyes squinting against the harsh light from the open bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes Yassen, I'm fine." Yassen leaned back against the wall and Aleks got his first look at the Russian in several days. He looked horrible. Dark purple bruises, almost black, marred the pale skin of his face, dotted down his neck, and disappeared into the collar of his shirt only to reappear on his arms. The dye had mostly faded from his hair, so Aleks could see where the dirty brown color was lingering dye and where it was dried blood.

"What happened to you?" Yassen snorted softly one hand reaching up to prod a tender cheek.

"I was left in the _loving _care of your uncle." Aleks stood angrily and snarled out loud.

"That bastard is _not _related to me or my father in any way! We've got to get out of here; I have to kill him!" Adrenaline pumped through him numbing the pain, but subconsciously he knew it would be far worse when he calmed down.

"As apologetic as I am to rob you of your revenge." Icy blue eyes narrowed playfully and a proud smirk curved his thin lips. "But we have other incentives to get out of here." Aleks cocked his head at the elder man questioningly, slightly annoyed that Yassen had got to Rider first. Yassen sighed in a put-upon way.

"Sometimes enemies do say some things worth listening to, and, when they do, those things are often helpful when trying to escape. Did you hear nothing Blunt said?" Aleks didn't even bother with a reply simple keeping his head tilted sideways an 'I'm waiting' expression on his face.

"He was kind enough to inform us that a large hole has been made in the bottom of this boat, and there are several different explosives placed along the upper deck. They are set to go off in twenty minutes, just enough time for the helicopter to get far enough away to see but not feel the effects of their handy work. Aleks nodded his mind already working.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Yassen made a dismissive shushing noise at him his eyes darting around the small space at a furious speed. Aleks looked down the wheels in his own head turning. At the corner of the rug he noticed there was a spot where whatever substance connected the carpet to the floor had worn away and the frayed edge was rising upward.

Darting forward he pulled back on the corner revealing the thin fiberglass floor underneath. A small victory smile graced his face and he turned to alert Yassen only to come face to face with the man over his shoulder.

* * *

Alan Blunt allowed himself a rare smile as he gazed out the window of the helicopter. Not only had he taken down the head of a large and potentially problematic smuggling ring, but in the same fell swoop he had rid Scorpia of their best assassin and their weapon. The idea of a child spy was a good one. Once they were back in London he would start looking for candidates.

At a safe distance, far from any possible air waves generated by the coming explosion the helicopter turned and hovered to watch the destruction. A fiery flower bloomed in the distance and Blunt felt satisfaction course through him.

Deep, deep inside a part of Alan Bunt's mind was uneasy. Destroying the two most accomplished assassins in the world had been entirely too easy. If it was as simple as using one as bait and locking them in a room on a sinking ship it would have been done long ago. He dismissed the troublesome thought. Just because it was easy for him doesn't mean it would have been easy for others.

The helicopter jerked unexpectedly knocking everyone to the left for a moment before righting itself. The pilots glanced at each other utterly confused. It jerked again, this time in the opposite direction. Then both the engines gave out. The heavy metal hung like a brick for a moment. Then it was falling swiftly the ground rushing up at a vomit-inducing speed.

In his last few seconds, Alan Blunt compared himself to the unfortunate Wily Coyote and could've sworn he saw a pair of blonde roadrunners smirking from afar. _I told you so! _That deep part of his mind said. Thankfully it was quickly silenced.

* * *

***Hides behind Yassen* Don't kill me! SEE, SEE he's not dead! This is not the last chapter I swear! I have been dying to write the next scene since I started the story, it was my inspiration, so it shouldn't take too long. I make no promises though. I've learned my lesson about those. **

**Review! (nicely) :D**

**FA**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the chapter's short, but it's the last one. And I gave you two chapters in one day! Be grateful! Ok, you don't **_**have **_**to. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Aleks dragged himself higher onto the beach trying to keep the open wound on his back out of the reach of the salty water. God, they were lucky the boat was still in the inlet when MI6 had appeared. A hacking cough erupted from his lips and his throat burned as brackish water spilled over the brown sand.

Yassen's gentle hand on his shoulder helped. And he was able to pull his knees under him in some semblance of an upright position. Struggling to, at the same time, convince himself that the hermit crab he saw scuttling away had not come from his throat and beat off the returning headache it took Aleks a minute before everything sunk in.

They were free. It was over, and with any luck MI6 believed they had died in that explosion. They almost had. The flooring, although light weight, had been harder to get through than Aleks had thought and they had dropped into the whirlpool of the hold with only a few minutes to spare. The hole was almost perfectly round and looked like it had been recently cut out by welders.

After they got through Aleks immediately headed for the surface, his lungs already beginning to burn. Thankfully Yassen had kept his head and pulled them both deeper and away from the ship. The water had buffered them from the worst of the explosion, but for several panic-filled seconds Aleks couldn't find Yassen, up, or down.

When they finally broke the surface Aleks couldn't be sure if the salt running down his face was from the water or from the tears at the harsh stinging ripping through his back.

Gasping Aleks leaned his head backward and shook out his hair like a dog the long, lightening strands flopping in his face. Yassen chuckled good-naturedly leaning away. His laughter faded and he reached out to wrap one arm loosely around Aleks' chest pulling the boy close. Aleks clung to the arm with both hands as if afraid it might disappear.

The sound of helicopter blades shattered the sweet moment making Aleks stiffen in fear. Yassen calmed him gently making soothing shushing noises.

"Don't worry Aleks," his voice was hoarse from salt water, "I left MI6 a few presents for their ride home. Alan Blunt won't be bothering us anymore." Aleks turned to gaze at his mentor in awe as a black helicopter appeared over their head, a silver scorpion insignia on the bottom. A ladder descended and Yassen stood to grasp one of the rungs his feet resting on the bottom one.

Aleks grasped the outstretched hand and tucked his feet in-between Yassen's letting the bigger man wrap and arm around him again. As they rose from the ground relief flooded through him. It was finally over.

* * *

**Perhaps not the best ending, nor the one you might have been looking for, but It's what you're gonna get so HA! I didn't kill them! Don't hate me. **

**My first completed story! Happy Birthday to me! Best present! You know what else would be nice… reviews! **

**TTFN**

**FA**


End file.
